High speed inkjet marking devices for large-sized cut sheets are particularly constrained using contemporary systems with regard to production output, media type and image quality. Also, systems customized for handling large-sized cut sheets require service and maintenance like any other system. Generally, both contemporary and customized systems need to be taken off-line and have production interrupted in order to perform maintenance or other service.
Also, transporting large media, such as cut sheets as large as 60″×40″, can be more difficult. In order to create a larger print zone, capable of efficiently printing onto large media, multiple marking elements such as an array of print heads is proposed herein. However, numerous marking elements can demand more service and cleaning, due to the increased likelihood that any one of those elements needs cleaning. Also, image quality can be an issue when printing across a large printing zone if it is not regularly cleaned. What is more, other marking station elements such as optical encoders and sheet transport systems need regular cleaning. Nonetheless, any increased maintenance that demands the system be taken off-line, will reduce production efficiency.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a flexible, efficient and cost effective media transport system for marking large size cut sheet media that includes an apparatus and method for efficiently providing maintenance, minimizing how often the system needs to be taken off-line and overcomes other shortcomings of the prior art.